Love in Crisis
by Starian NightZz
Summary: "I want to be a paramedic." After witnessing a disaster on the global scale, Katsuki Yuuri made a promise to himself to be a paramedic. And Viktor Nikiforov somehow fell head over heels in love with the cute paramedic that came to give his fire station a crash course on life saving techniques.
1. Disaster

_Summary:_

" _I want to be a paramedic." After witnessing a disaster on the global scale, Katsuki Yuuri made a promise to himself to be a paramedic. And Viktor Nikiforov somehow fell head over heels in love with the cute paramedic that came to give his fire station a crash course on life saving techniques._

I got inspiration for this story when I was visiting the USA and visited the 9/11 memorial. I was about 13 when the twin tower collapse happened, but I didn't learn about it until nearly 12 hours later when it was reported in my nation. Visiting the memorial and seeing the number of lives it had affected and taken as a result however really affected me a great deal. To those who have lost friends and family in that incident, I don't mean any offense when I write this story, and neither am I trying to glamorize that incident. It likely will not appear often—it will just be a key point in Yuuri and Viktor's chosen careers, as this is an AU when they aren't skaters.

Also, I don't know a great deal about how paramedics work in the USA, so I might be wrong on some parts.

 **Pairings:** Viktor/Yuuri

 **Warnings:** AU Universe. Non-canon. Brief mentions of real life disasters.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Yuri on Ice or any of the characters, but the OC characters belongs to me

* * *

 **Chapter One: Disaster**

Yuuri was seven when he witnessed the twin tower collapse in America with his own eyes.

It was very surprising for the young child when his parents have decided to close their inn for a week and take him and his older sister for a family vacation to the States. Having never been out of Hasetsu before, let alone the country, Yuuri was no doubt nervous, but also excited.

At least until he saw a plane dove straight into the tower.

Even years later as an adult, Yuuri sometimes think that he could still smell the smoke and fire from the twin tower collapse, and could still hear the terrified screams of the people as they tried to escape.

Yuuri had watched with wide eyes even as he was cradled in his mother's arms, with a large white bandage on his cheek from the deep scratch he had gotten when one of the glass panes had narrowly missed crushing him when it had fallen from atop. The young boy watched the number of dead carted out from the rubble, and even the sight of the numerous paramedics and firefighters as they fought against time to save as many lives as they could.

It was only much later upon his return to Japan when Yuuri had tried to find the articles reporting on the 9/11 incident with his limited knowledge on English when he had managed to piece together a story of the entire incident, and he didn't like what he had found out in the least.

It was one of the very stressed out paramedics on duty at that scene that had tended to Yuuri's injured cheek and Mari's broken arm when she had slipped and fallen over the rubble during the panic. Despite the stress of the situation however, the paramedic had still managed to keep a smile on her face and had managed to make Yuuri and Mari laugh even with their limited knowledge in English.

Needless to say that Toshiya had cut short their vacation due to the twin tower collapse. Even still, planes departing from the States have been postponed due to the incident, and several checks were performed on the people leaving the States.

"What's wrong, Yuu-chan?" Hiroko had asked her son even as she combed his hair with her fingers, not willing to let either of her children out of her sight especially after the narrow escape they had with the twin tower collapse. And to think that if Toshiya hadn't overslept, they would likely have been one of those trapped in the tower. Hiroko almost shuddered at the mere thought.

"They're still out there, aren't they?" Yuuri asked, trying to turn around in his mother's hold to look at her. "Why?"

Hiroko exchanged looks with her husband, knowing that Yuuri must be asking about the paramedics and the firefighters. "They are, Yuuri." Toshiya said at last. "They're still out there without a doubt."

"Why?"

Hiroko hesitated, wondering how to answer that question. "Because…it's their duty," she said at last. "Because they chose to. Because they want to save lives."

"Save…lives…" Yuuri muttered. "Can I do the same someday too?" He looked up at his mother curiously. "Can I…be a paramedic someday too?"

 _Someday, can I be the one saving people too? Like the paramedic that had saved countless lives?_

* * *

 _A/N: Shortest chapter ever for any of my stories! I swear. This is more of a prologue, and it honestly didn't help that I'm still suffering from jet lag as I sit here writing this, trying to keep myself awake long enough to get adjusted back to my normal sleeping hours._

 _I honestly have no idea how regular updates are going to be, and unlike my other stories, the chapters likely will not be as long either. Viktor will appear next chapter, and he is going to appear either as a dork or a creep to the confused Yuuri who is wondering why the handsome firefighter is hitting on him._

 _I hope that you like this chapter and story, and please read and review! Reviews give me inspiration to update!_


	2. Yuuri

**Pairings:** Viktor/Yuuri

 **Warnings:** AU Universe. Non canon. Brief mentions of real life disasters. More confident Yuuri

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Yuri on Ice or any of the characters, but the OC characters belongs to me

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Yuuri**

Thirteen-year-old Minami Kenjiro was almost bouncing with excitement in his seat even as his homeroom teacher left to make their meal orders for lunch. Around him, his classmates can only shake their heads with amusement at their excitable classmate's antics.

"Seriously, settle down, will you?" His best friend reprimanded him. "I know that you're excited and all as this is our first field trip, but you don't have to act like a sugar high addict."

A classmate seated at the same table they were laughed. "Minami wouldn't be Minami if he isn't acting like a kid high on sugar," he teased, and their table as well as the two tables next to them laughed.

It is fortunate that the eatery that their teacher had elected to take them to for their lunch is pretty quiet and empty at the moment, as the entire class alone had taken up nearly half the tables in the eatery.

"I was just excited." Minami pouted, but he ceased his bouncing, much to his classmates' relief. "It is our first field trip."

"Don't forget that it is also a _career advisory field trip."_ Their class representative reminded them from three tables down. With his words, it cast a gloom over the entire class—as they are reminded of the report they have to turn in at the end of the field trip where they have to decide what path they want to take for their future careers.

"I just don't get why we're being made to consider this when we're only in our first year in middle school." One classmate complained, laying his head on the table. "I mean, my elder sister was in her third year of high school when they have to start considering career plans."

"Didn't you tell me that your sister panicked when they told her that, and coupled with the stress of college entrance exams, it almost sent her to a psychiatrist?" His neighbour asked, and his classmate blushed.

"All right, I get your point." His classmate grumbled. "But this early in our lives? I don't even know what I want to do!"

"Hence why they're taking us to the civil office where they have an overview of most of the civil careers like being a firefighter and such if we want to go that path." Their class representative remarked calmly. "Besides, I heard Suzuki-sensei said that it is always best for us to decide what we want to do early so that we can get internships and training opportunities early."

"Career advancement, huh?" Minami's best friend mused. "I honestly have no idea what I want to do. I like reading however. Maybe a librarian or a writer?" He murmured to himself. "Minami, what about you?"

"I have no idea." Minami sighed, half sprawling himself over the table. "I thought maybe I want to be a professional ice skater, but when I consider the fees that are involved, it might just bankrupt my family. They already have to take out bank loans for my brother's college education. And I'm only in ice-skating for fun. I have no desire to skate professionally."

Minami had an uncle who used to be a professional ice dancer, and hence, had been the one to introduce the young Minami to ice skating when he was only five years old. Hence, Minami had been skating since he was little, though he had been doing it as a hobby rather than professionally.

"Well, we have another six months to think about what we want to do before turning in the career advancement forms." The class representative said as a means of comfort.

"I guess." Minami sighed, still sprawled over the table. Finally, he seemed to realise that someone seems really quiet, and looked up only to see that the assistant class representative seemed quite pale. "Hey Todou. You okay? You seem rather pale."

As one, all heads swivelled towards Todou who had been seated at Minami's table. And true to his words, he does seem rather pale. Minami had never known why people described as 'looking green'. But he has to admit that Todou indeed seems to 'look green' at the moment. And there is even a sheen of sweat visible on his brow. He also seems to be breathing rather heavily at the moment, making Minami worry that he is about to suffer from an asthma attack of some sort.

"Todou, are you okay?" The class representative asked, worried. "Do you want me to call Suzuki-sensei?" He looked over at their teacher who is still at the counter making orders for their lunch.

This commotion caught the attention of two young men who must be in their early twenties at best who is seated not too far away from them. One seems to be Japanese, and he wore glasses. His friend seems to be foreign, though he seems to understand Japanese well enough.

College students on break perhaps?

"I-I'm fine—"

Whatever that Todou is about to say was cut off as his eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he collapsed to the ground before convulsing violently, amidst terrified screams from his classmates who were all screaming for their teacher.

"Sensei!"

"Suzuki-sensei! Help!"

"Todou!"

Minami and his two other seatmates are quick to assist, seeing as how they were seated at the same table as Todou. The small pre-teen was quick to cushion Todou's head on his lap, wondering what to do even as the convulsions seem to grow more violent.

"Don't let him bite his tongue!" The class representative shouted to Minami.

At this point, Minami began looking around for something for Todou to bite on. He'd seen on television how paramedic and doctor dramas handle people having seizures and fits after all.

"Here." Minami's best friend handed him a stick found in the utensils holders on their table probably meant to stir the soup or something.

"No, don't!" An unfamiliar voice stopped Minami from sticking the stick into Todou's mouth, and the pre-teen looked up only to see the two young men he had seen earlier squeezing through the crowd of frightened students together with their teacher and one of the eatery staff. "You mustn't put anything in his mouth! It'll be worse if he swallow it!"

His friend, the foreigner was already slipping out of his coat and rolling it up. He then knelt down to the ground and gently cushioned Todou's head on it even as Todou convulsed violently on the ground.

"What should we do?" Suzuki-sensei asked the young man who had spoken. "What is happening to Todou-kun?"

"Is his name Todou?" The young Japanese directed this question to Suzuki-sensei who nodded frantically. "Okay. Phichit-kun, check if there is anything blocking his airways." He directed this to his foreign friend.

"All is clear." Phichit responded in heavily accented Japanese after prying Todou's mouth gently to follow his friend's instructions. The Thai man then moved his hand to Todou's forehead, and a frown appeared on his face when he realised how clammy and cold that the boy's skin had felt to the touch. Phichit then pressed two fingers to the pulse against Todou's neck, and his eyes widened. "He's not breathing."

Minami went pale even as Suzuki-sensei looked as if she would develop a full-blown panic attack with those words.

"Call an ambulance. Now!" The Japanese man told Suzuki-sensei who was quick to obey, fumbling into her pocket for her cellphone. "Give me some room!"

The scared students were quick to obey; all of them watching with awe even as the Japanese man got onto his knees—with his legs by either side of Todou's body and began pressing down onto Todou's chest with both hands—performing CPR.

"The ambulance is on the way." The staff member that had come over at the point when Todou had collapsed announced; apparently having called for the ambulance himself when Suzuki-sensei is too panicked to do so. "Five minutes, they say."

"Okay." The Japanese man nodded without turning around from his task even as he continuously performed CPF on Todou. "Come on. Come on. You have to help me out here, kid." He muttered in a voice low enough that only Minami who is the closest to him and Phichit could hear. "Come on, kid. Breathe for me!"

The next several minutes were probably the longest of Minami's life. He could only watch, terrified and yet awed at the same time, with both hands covering his mouth even as the Japanese man tried to resuscitate his classmate.

There were faint sounds of the ambulance sirens just then, and Minami could have cried with relief upon hearing it. "The ambulance! It's here!"

"I'll guide them!" The class representative volunteered, glad to have something to do, and he dashed off immediately.

He was soon back in a few minutes with about four paramedics all wearing the same dark navy blue uniforms, carrying a stretcher with them along with a large white box.

"What happened?" One of the paramedics who must be the leader directed this question to Suzuki-sensei who is obviously their teacher and not a foreigner, and thus, able to converse with them and hopefully able to answer their questions.

The other three members of his paramedic team were setting out the stretcher and even the large white box that seems to have a drip and even first aid tools in it.

"Convulsive seizure." Much to their surprise, Phichit answered in accented Japanese. "It happened about ten minutes ago."

"Any intervals?" The female paramedic who had a stethoscope, and is currently checking Todou's heartbeat questioned.

"No." The Japanese man who had performed CPR on Todou was the one to answer this time. "It happened once—lasting maybe about three minutes before he passed out and stopped breathing. Heart rate is below normal. Skin clammy. Cold sweat." He pointed at the parts where the organs are even as he spoke.

"All right. We need to get him to the hospital stat." The head paramedic decided. "Strap him in and let's go!" He turned towards the Japanese man and Phichit curiously even as his team were quick to obey their orders even as they packed their kit up and fixed a drip to Todou's arm. "Are you a doctor, sir?"

"No." The Japanese man answered even as he fished out a dark blue and silver pass in a transparent card holder from his pocket. Next to him, Phichit did the same thing. Minami vaguely caught the sight of a blue and white logo in the corner, with ID photos on the card. "Katsuki Yuuri." The man introduced himself for the first time. "We happened to be here on vacation before our return to the States. We're both paramedics. Internationally certified." He added.

' _Paramedics…'_ Minami thought with wide and awed eyes even as the remaining paramedics pushed the stretcher with Todou out of the eatery, ready to rush him to the hospital. _'Can I do the same someday too? To help save people?'_ He stared at his clenched fist that just a moment ago had been shaking with fear. _'Can I be like him someday too?'_ Minami stared at Katsuki Yuuri who is now conversing with the head paramedic, talking about some medical jumbo that he couldn't understand. _'Can I save people someday in the future too?'_

 **XXXXXX**

 _~Michigan Fire Department; United States of America~_

"Hey, who's this 'Yuuri Katsuki'?" was the first thing out of Georgi Popovich's mouth the moment he had walked into the office of the Second Unit of the Michigan Fire Department, also arguably one of the _best_ fire fighting units there are.

All those in the office looked up as one at Georgi's question.

"Yuuri?" Christophe Giacometti enquired curiously. "If it's the same Yuuri whom I knew when I sat for my NREMT certification a year ago, then I know him." He said. "He's a paramedic—one of the best too, from what I heard and know. Why are you asking?" He asked Georgi.

"Because Yakov just gave me this to hand to Alexei." Georgi answered the question, handing the paper in his hand to the leader of their unit who took it curiously. "He just said something about Yuuri Katsuki, and I was curious."

"What's it about, Alexei?" Viktor Nikiforov asked curiously.

Alexei said nothing for several moments, just scanning the paper in his hand before he looked up at the members of his unit. "They're sending a paramedic here in two weeks to give us a crash course on life saving techniques in the event of a fire and the paramedics are unable to get here in time," he explained.

Viktor almost winced, as it does happen occasionally—and too often for Viktor's liking. While the fire department and the paramedics have a good working relationship, the fact is that the Michigan EMS Department is located quite a distance away from the fire department; and hence, they couldn't always get to the scene in time.

Viktor knew that their chief firefighter, Yakov had been arguing with the city council about it. And it wasn't until a year ago when plans to develop a larger headquarters for both the fire department and the EMS department were put in motion. But as it is, it likely wouldn't be completed until next year or something. And until the building is completed, they have to work around their limitations, and this means that all firefighters have to learn emergency first aid and life saving techniques.

"Yuuri Katsuki is going to be the one sent here to teach us and First Unit." Alexei explained. "Someone named Phichit Chulanont will be the one teaching Third and Fourth. Fifth and Sixth will be another paramedic. Seems like all three served in the same unit."

"Hope that there won't be a fire on that day then." Chris pointed out. "It'll be nice to catch up with Yuuri again though." He smiled.

' _Yuuri Katsuki, huh?'_ Viktor mused to himself with a smile. _'He has a beautiful name.'_

* * *

 _A/N: Unlike some of my other stories, chapters for this story will be a lot shorter. But I can probably promise you quality chapters rather than length. And apologies, I know I promised Viktor and Yuuri's first meeting in this chapter, but seems like it'll be next chapter instead._

 _I hope that you like this chapter, and please read and review! Reviews give me inspiration to update!_


	3. My Prince With the Silver Hair

**Pairings:** Viktor/Yuuri

 **Warnings:** AU Universe. Non-canon. Brief mentions of real life disasters. More confident Yuuri. Older characters.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Yuri on Ice or any of the characters, but the OC characters belongs to me

* * *

 **Chapter Three: My Prince With the Silver Hair**

 _It's big,_ was Katsuki Yuuri's first thought even as he stepped into the grounds of the headquarters of the Michigan Fire Department.

It had been nearly two weeks since his return to the States—with both Yuuri and Phichit having returned to Yuuri's hometown for a well-deserved vacation after having sat the extremely tough IBSC and BCCTPC certifications at the headquarters of the IAEP (International Association of EMTs and Paramedics).

Yuuri actually had a head start as compared to most paramedics his age as he had already been training as a paramedic since he was in middle school—having gone for as many medic internships and training opportunities as he could possibly take whilst still keeping his top grades at school.

Hence, by the time Yuuri had finished his high school education, he was already internationally certified as a Flight Paramedic as well as a Tactical Responder. He actually got lucky with his career choice—as the doctor at his high school had originally been a paramedic, and he knew the right people to open the doors for Yuuri.

His record had caught the attention of the higher-ups of the IAEP as well, and a representative had actually came over to speak to Yuuri and his family during his third year of high school—asking if Yuuri would consider taking up a position as a paramedic in the States. He would also possibly gain more exposure and experience there, as the EMS branches in the States have a work and study program for their paramedics. They could both train and work at the same time—something that most people would take on, as despite popular belief, not everyone in America are multi-billionaires.

Needless to say, Yuuri was hesitant at that time, not wanting to leave his family behind. It was his parents who have persuaded him to go, not wanting their son to lose this once in a lifetime opportunity.

Now, nearly two years since leaving his hometown to train to be a paramedic, Katsuki Yuuri could proudly say that he is now an internationally certified paramedic—one of the best in the IAEP, as the chief of the Michigan EMS Department, Celestino had told Yuuri once.

And with the number of certifications and examinations that Yuuri had taken, he is probably on par with any nurse. Probably, it is that trust instilled in him that gave Celestino the confidence to promote Yuuri to the head of the Second Unit when the previous head was slated to be transferred to San Francisco.

Phichit was actually the first friend that Yuuri had made when he had first made the move to the States, also being his roommate in the studio apartment that he had rented in downtown Michigan, as housing prices in America isn't exactly cheap.

The Thai was also in the same work-study program as Yuuri and most of the trainees that he had met. It also helps that they're about the same age, and thus, Yuuri felt quite relaxed around the friendly Thai teen when they were first introduced to each other as roommates.

Phichit had been a good friend to Yuuri, with the Thai's bubbly and friendly personality helping to draw Yuuri out of his shell and helping him to socialise more with their fellow trainees/interns and the older paramedics as well as befriending some of the high schoolers and college students from the nearby high school and college at the breakfast place they always went to for breakfast before reporting for their shift at the EMS headquarters.

Thus, this recent vacation back home to Japan was actually the first time that Yuuri's family and friends have seen him since he'd left for the States, and to say that they were astounded at the change in him is an understatement. Nothing brings a person out of their shell more than actually _helping_ to save someone's life first-hand.

The mentor that was tagged to Phichit and Yuuri had years of experience under his belt, and while he was stern and tough on Phichit and Yuuri—which as he explained after one extremely rough scolding later, is because as EMTs or paramedics, people's lives are in their hands, and every single second counts. Hesitance because you have no confidence in your abilities or yourself could end up being the cause of someone's death.

That pep talk was what actually led to causing Yuuri to come out of his shell, and he gradually started accepting invites to parties and such with his fellow trainees and friends, much to Phichit's delight.

Yuuko had actually burst in tears at the welcome home party for Yuuri when Phichit had announced proudly (much to Yuuri's embarrassment), that he is basically fully certified as a nurse, despite his position as a paramedic. Ciao Ciao had even as good as told Yuuri before he and Phichit have left to take their certifications that the position as the head of the Second Unit is as good as his, whether he passed his certification or not.

Takeshi was panicking and flailing, not knowing how to comfort his wife, with the hormones made worse by the fact that she is actually nearly eight months pregnant with their triplets at that time. Yuuri's two childhood friends were naturally very proud of how far their once timid and shy friend had came, with Takeshi even reminiscing about the few times when he had chased off bullies for Yuuri.

Yuuri wasn't very surprised when he, Phichit and even Emil Nekola were hauled straight into Celestino's office the first day when he and Phichit have reported in after their return from Japan, only to have the man informing all three of them that they are the representatives being sent to the Michigan Fire Department to give them a one day crash course on life saving techniques.

The paramedics and EMTs have been concerned for some time now that the headquarters of the EMS and Fire Departments were basically located on opposite sides of each other. Whenever an incident was reported, like a fire for instance, there were far too many times when the paramedics have either barely made it in time or have failed to make it in time to save the lives that _could_ have been saved if only their headquarters wasn't located so damn far away!

Yuuri knew for one that Celestino and even the head fire-fighter have been fighting with the city council for years now in regards to this major problem. Sometimes, Yuuri is thankful that he isn't American, as he could already predict how the next election is going to go for the current mayor of the state of Michigan.

Clearly, the man is a fool if he thought that relocating the EMS and Fire Departments on opposite sides of each other is a good idea just to make way for more shopping districts. Yuuri knew that construction is already ongoing for the new joint headquarters for the EMS and Fire Departments that will be located in the heart of Michigan.

But as construction likely wouldn't be completed until at least a year or so from now, they have to work around whatever limitations they now have. It had been Yuuri's idea to have the EMTs and paramedics teach the fire-fighters at least the basics of critical care and rescue techniques so that the fire-fighters could at least buy them some time if the paramedics couldn't make it to the scene in time.

Yuuri just didn't expect for the representatives to be himself, Phichit and Emil. Nearly half of the paramedics of the Second Unit being sent out. So it looks like the other half will be on call-dispatch duty today, as there is no way they are going to be sent out on an emergency case when _Yuuri,_ their _unit leader,_ is away.

"Whoa, it's way larger than the one that I've seen at Thailand when I was there for an internship before moving to the States." Phichit gaped at the towering building of the Fire Department.

"I wonder how big the new headquarters is going to be then, once it's ready for both our departments to move in." Emil joked, heaving the black emergency case that every paramedic has. All three of them have been told to bring their emergency cases with them to give the fire-fighters a crash course.

None of the three have said anything, but they were undeniably nervous ever since Celestino had broken the news to them. The week leading up to this day have been spent with all three poring over their notes and study materials from their training days to prepare. Though like what Mickey had pointed out, he'll kick the fire-fighters' asses for them if they dare to look down their noses at them.

Not that anyone at the EMS Department thinks they will. If it is anyone who even knows how thankless a job that the paramedics have at times, it is the fire-fighters.

"Isn't there supposed to be someone here to meet us, Yuuri?" Emil asked, turning his attention towards the raven head who is frowning as he looked at a slip of paper in his hand.

"Yeah, the head fire-fighter to be exact." Yuuri responded, much to Emil and Phichit's surprise. The head fire-fighter himself coming to introduce them to his teams? "He's probably been called away for a meeting or something. I know that Ciao Ciao had been called away for city council meetings more frequently of late—ever since construction for the new headquarters had begun."

Phichit and Emil exchanged frowns above Yuuri's head. Seriously, because they are foreigners and all, or foreign workers here on visas and work permits, they tend to keep their mouths shut about the politics and policies of the States. But the ruling body of Michigan seems to think that the EMS and Fire Departments are useless or not needed if they kept calling their individual heads away for pointless meetings. It is just fortunate for both departments that their heads don't believe in codling their people, and they've long learned to work independently.

Phichit and Emil seriously don't want to think how the next election is going to go, and they are both certain that the people of Michigan will not be voting for the same person as mayor. Papers calling the current mayor's policies and capabilities in question have been escalating for months now. It is made worse by the number of incidents in which both the Fire and EMS Departments failed to arrive in time due to either their headquarters being located too far away or by traffic jams.

"Well, standing around here is no point." Yuuri murmured, crinkling his brow. He would rather finish their 'lessons' as quickly as they could now when there isn't an emergency call for the Fire Department. Heavens knows that both departments have been overworked of late due to the mayor's lack of common sense in constructing shopping districts and even residential buildings in either hazardous areas, or failed to factor in emergency routes in case of an emergency like a fire. "We'd best find someone who can lead us to where we're supposed to go."

"Might as well split up then." Emil shrugged. "Might cover more ground that way. We'll keep in contact via phones."

"Sounds like a plan." Phichit agreed before the three headed off in different directions of the grounds of the Fire Department headquarters.

Yuuri looked around with a frown even as he walked deeper into the grounds.

It is silent, and there isn't a sound to be heard. All that he saw are ropes or rescue cables trailing down the walls of the building—probably, the area he is in is meant for the fire-fighters' daily rescue training. The EMS Department have allotted time slots for the different units to keep their rescue skills as well as physical skills sharp as well.

With Yuuri's body metabolism rate, he is thankful for it, as he burns as many calories as he ate, thus allowing him to keep in shape. He hadn't felt this good since his middle school days when Takeshi and Yuuko have dragged him to go jogging with them or even to the ice skating rink where the three childhood friends have met to begin with. In fact, Yuuri distinctly remembered starving himself just so he could fit into the tuxedo when Takeshi had nearly begged him to become his best man at his and Yuuko's wedding.

Yuuri's lips gave a quirk; he hadn't even realised how much he missed them until his return to Japan. The young paramedic was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't even realised that he is walking a little too close to the side of the wall where the rescue cables were wriggling about—indicating that someone is most likely collecting the gear from the top of the building.

"Idiot, don't lose focus!"

"Oh shit! Watch out!"

It was those yells that caught Yuuri's attention, and he looked up just in time to see dark shadows falling towards him from above—heavy coils of rescue cables and rope and even heavy tactical rescue gear that fire-fighters used to scale into tall-rise buildings.

 _Oh shit._

Yuuri closed his eyes, ready to brace for impact when he felt a strong arm wrap around his waist, and his body was turned around even as a hand cradled his head to a broad chest. There were sounds of heavy thuds and falls as well, with the heavy tactical gear just missing Yuuri and his mysterious rescuer by mere inches.

Yuuri was turned so quickly that he'd lost his balance, also in part due to the emergency pack that he had slung over his shoulder, and he would have fallen to the ground if not for the strong arm around his waist.

Yuuri opened his eyes only to meet with a pair of surprised blue-green eyes, with silver hair framing his face. The silver-haired man was also dressed in a black training shirt and orange fire-fighter pants and boots.

Despite himself, Yuuri felt a flush on his face at the sight of the handsome man.

"Sorry." His rescuer apologised smoothly, releasing his hold on Yuuri once he is certain that Yuuri could stand on his own. "Are you all right?"

Before Yuuri could answer, there were the sounds of rapidly running footsteps, and Phichit and Emil turned around the corner, being followed by three fire-fighters—with one whom Yuuri recognised as Yakov Feltsman, the head fire-fighter.

"Oh my gosh!" Phichit was the first one to reach Yuuri, and he is quick to immediately look Yuuri over, making sure he didn't have any injuries. "Yuuri, are you okay?"

Emil looked at the gear that just missed Yuuri and his silver-haired rescuer with a pale face. If it had actually hit Yuuri, especially falling from such a massive height, Yuuri would have gotten a concussion and broken bones at best.

"Who's the idiot who threw the gear?" Yakov barked, glaring upwards whilst shielding his eyes from the bright sun only to see two guilty looking heads popping over the side of the roof. "You both are going to be cleaning all the fire trucks for a month!"

"Sorry Chief!"

"Yuuri, you all right?" Christophe Giacometti whom Yuuri recognised when he had sat for his NREMT certification a year ago spoke up, looking at him with concern. "Thank the heavens that it missed you!"

"I'm fine." Yuuri smiled weakly. "No thanks to him." He smiled at the silver haired man who blushed as Yuuri smiled at him. "You are?"

"Viktor Nikiforov." The man introduced himself with a seductive smirk. "I believe that my unit is going to be one of those training under you later."

"Oh." Yuuri instantly remembered what he had come here for.

"I'm so sorry about this, Yuuri." Yakov turned to Yuuri, apologising, still red in the face. Yuuri only hoped that the two who have nearly dropped their gear atop his head won't get punished too badly. "I'll be sure to discipline them. They know better than to collect gear this way!"

"I-It's okay." Yuuri tried to pacify the angry Yakov. "Nothing happened."

"Be that as it may be, but I taught them to _reduce_ accidents, not create them!" Yakov frowned. He sighed, rubbing a hand over his balding head. He then forced a smile on his face at the three paramedics. "I'm so sorry for not being there to greet you, but I was called away for a city council meeting." He had a look of distaste at that. "Come on, I'll show you to the room that we've set apart for the crash course…"

Yakov's voice trailed away even as he led the three paramedics away, and they disappeared around a corner. Viktor still continued staring even as Yuuri disappeared from sight. His mind kept replaying how small and _perfect_ Yuuri had fitted in his arms, and even how good the paramedic had smelled.

"Hey Viktor." Georgi snapped his fingers in front of Viktor's face, thus causing Viktor to turn towards the disgruntled Georgi and highly amused Chris. "Where have you been?" He asked almost sarcastically.

"In Yuuri's pants, I'm assuming." Chris sniggered, much to Georgi's disgust. "Judging by how he kept staring at Yuuri's ass."

Viktor blushed. "He's cute." Viktor tried to defend himself.

"Not denying it." Chris said cheerfully even as he linked arms with Viktor and Georgi and started leading them towards the main building. Since the paramedics _and_ Yakov are now here, their crash course would likely begin in another hour or so. "Yuuri's very delicate and feminine-looking, isn't he?" Chris grinned at his best friend. "I almost mistook him for a girl when I first met him when we were both taking our NREMT certifications a year ago. He's a very nice guy. Sweet and gentle. Timid too. You wouldn't think that someone like that is the leader of a paramedic unit, but he is." Chris laughed, taking in Viktor's baffled expression that someone so young is already the leader of a paramedic unit. Chris then turned serious. "If you intend to go after him, bro, don't break his heart." Chris warned. "I'm going to be very cross if you do. And Phichit will happily slit your throat in your sleep."

Viktor got a funny feeling that Chris isn't joking.

 **XXXXXX**

The 'crash course' went off without a hitch, though it seems to Viktor that half his colleagues seem to be more interested in staring at the cute paramedic with the raven hair, much to his disgruntlement. Clearly, the other two paramedics seemed to realise this too, if the frowns on the faces of the two are clear.

Hence, Phichit and Emil were quick to be the ones taking over the demonstration for CPR, much to the fire-fighters' disappointment (and Viktor's too), if he's feeling honest. Yuuri on the other hand seemed extremely oblivious to the lustful gazes on his person, especially when he's pointing out diagrams on the board that Yakov had rolled in for them.

The three paramedics might be wearing their navy blue uniforms, but even Viktor can't help but find his eyes continuously going to how the uniform seem to accent Yuuri's almost feminine figure and hugged at his legs.

Oh great. He had never even realised that he had a uniform fetish.

The end of the 'crash course' came too soon for Viktor's liking, though he is relieved at least that Phichit and Emil seemed to have lots of reasons to talk to Yuuri—effectively deterring the other fire-fighters from picking up or hitting on the oblivious dark haired paramedic.

As Chris is already friends with Yuuri, and to a lesser extend, Phichit, he was able to formally introduce Viktor to Yuuri. Viktor however can't help but feel tongue tied when faced with his crush, and he can't help but feel disappointed when the three paramedics have to head off before he even had the chance to ask for Yuuri's number.

Viktor had numerous relations with both men and women since he was fifteen, and he definitely isn't new to sex. But all his bed partners are just that—bed partners. He doesn't have any feelings for them, and his sexual exploits grew worse when he was seventeen and in America, as his parents are going through their divorce then and seemed to be blaming everything on Viktor. He was lucky that he had actually met Chris around the same time.

The blond is a good friend to Viktor—he effectively stopped him from destroying himself any further, and while he didn't stop Viktor's sexual exploits, he did stop Viktor when he feels that he'd gone too far. And then, nearly a year ago, Viktor simply stopped sleeping around.

It just feels so dull, and he doesn't really appreciate his reputation of a 'man whore' around the Fire Department. It is why he had so few friends—with only those that worked with him in the same unit being the ones he could call friends. Yakov doesn't count, as he is more of a father to Viktor, and is probably the only one who would put up with his shenanigans.

But with Yuuri, it is like Viktor felt something different. He felt something for Yuuri that he had never felt for anyone before—and he felt like tearing out the eyes of his colleagues when they roamed up and down Yuuri's body.

It sounds almost silly, Viktor knew, falling in love at first sight with someone whom he barely knew.

The silver haired man sighed. What are the chances of them meeting again anyway? Or maybe Chris will be willing to help if he bribes him or something?

Viktor sighed, pulling his black training shirt over his head.

Maybe a trip to the club tonight will help to clear his head.

 **XXXXXX**

Phichit was just so excited to be celebrating his birthday—hey, it's not everyday one turns nineteen—that Yuuri simply didn't have the heart to refuse Phichit when he had begged Yuuri to come to his birthday celebration at the club that they and their friends have often frequented.

It's not that Yuuri _can't_ drink—hell, your family don't run an inn without one learning _how_ to drink. He just _doesn't like_ to drink, as crazy things tend to happen when he gets really drunk. Phichit and all his friends doesn't know of the crazy antics he does when drunk, but Yuuri's family and friends at Japan _does,_ considering that Takeshi had gotten him shit-faced drunk three days before he's due to leave for the States—claiming it as some kind of farewell party. The man probably still had the photographic evidence from that night.

Yuuri made a mental note to himself to limit his alcohol intake, as the alcoholic drinks in the States are stronger than those of Japan.

"So how was it at the Fire Department today?" Mickey enquired, honestly curious. "Is there anyone's ass whom I need to kick?" He almost growled.

Only Mickey's closest friends will know this side of him—that he is really protective over his friends, not only his sister. And considering that all of them have gone through the training together, they are all good friends.

Amongst them, it is only Sara and Guang Hong who are the call dispatchers for the Michigan EMS Department. The rest of them are all paramedics, though Sara and Guang Hong does have the necessary training as paramedics.

Phichit and Emil exchanged looks with each other. "Well…" Emil trailed off, looking at Yuuri who is looking at the dancing bodies in the middle of the dance floor with an interested look—most probably because he had been dancing since early childhood.

In Phichit's words, Yuuri looked good enough to eat—being dressed in a black dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his forearms and figure hugging black jeans with brown boots. With his job as a paramedic, gradually, Yuuri had gotten used to wearing contacts whilst on the job, and now, he rarely wore his dorky glasses anymore unless he's on night shift duty at headquarters.

"Well what?" Mickey asked with a frown. He raised an eyebrow as Emil and Phichit exchanged looks and looked at Yuuri, and he groaned. He knew those looks. "Did anyone hit on Yuuri _again?"_

Those words caught Yuuri's attention. "What _again?"_ Yuuri said defensively. "No one will hit on me! Whoever will?"

His friends all exchanged exasperated looks. Oh Yuuri…

"Bro, you seriously have no idea how delectable and attractive you are, do you?" Phichit questioned, slinging an arm around Yuuri's shoulders. "Half the fire-fighters in the room with us today are too busy staring at your ass than listen to us teaching. I seriously wonder how they're going to explain to their Chief why they're not listening when he drills them on what they know about life saving techniques after today."

Sara laughed weakly. "Maybe Yuuri shouldn't be the one sent to teach them then," she offered with a smile at the blushing Yuuri.

"Enough of that! I want to dance!" Phichit announced with a grin. "Mickey, take some photos and videos of us?"

"Oh, us too!" Leo and Guang Hong said in sync, since Mickey never danced whenever they went to the club, much preferring to stay sober and watch over his sister. It is an unwritten rule amongst their group that at least one of them stays sober so they ensure each other's safety.

"Yes. Yes." Mickey answered grumpily, already taking out his phone, resigning himself to his fate of becoming Phichit's videographer slash photographer for the night.

Yuuri laughed even as Phichit tugged him to his feet as Leo and Guang Hong almost dashed to the dance floor in glee. "Come on, Yuuri! Dance with me! You promised to teach me how to dance, remember?"

"Just for tonight then." Yuuri smiled, combing his hair backwards to keep his bangs out of his face.

He never noticed the looks that he received from a man in a corner.

* * *

Yuuri decided to bow out of dancing quietly after five rounds of break dancing with an excited Phichit in the middle of the dance floor only to realise that he had the attention of the entire club on him. He had already downed two alcoholic drinks by this time to even get the liquid courage to show off his dancing moves in public, hence, he wasn't that embarrassed as he likely would be should he be fully sober.

Yuuri had left Phichit who had somehow dragged some bewildered Korean guy into dancing with him, much to his amusement. Break dancing is a big thing in America, apparently, as Leo seems pretty good at it too, and is leading Guang Hong.

"One Tequila Sunrise." Yuuri told the bartender, his cheeks red and flushed from dancing, and feeling the need to quench his thirst.

"Coming right up." The man manning the drinks counter said cheerfully as he went about mixing the drink for Yuuri. A glass was soon placed in front of Yuuri, with the drink almost sparkling under the lights of the club.

"You dance really well." Yuuri heard someone speak next to him, and he turned only to see a dark haired man with dark eyes next to him. His smile was friendly, but it seems almost predatory to Yuuri, and he had his guard up immediately.

"Thank you?" Yuuri said almost dismissively and turned his attention away from the man.

"You're a feisty one." The man chuckled, not put off by Yuuri in the least. "Name's Anthony. What's yours?"

"Yuuri." Yuuri grunted, already contemplating just taking his drink back to his friends' table. Anything would be better than being hit on by this man. Why does this always happen to him every single time he went to a club or a bar? Is Phichit right, and he is _attractive_ to people? That can't be, right?

"What are those two doing?" Anthony sounded very amused.

Yuuri immediately turned towards the dance floor only to see Phichit leading the Korean guy he had been dancing with in some strange dance that seems to be a mix of break dancing and salsa. The Korean guy seems rather flushed but also seems to be enjoying himself, though he looks as if he couldn't decide where to place his hands on Phichit that wouldn't be considered improper.

Yuuri smiled as he imagined those two together. He then returned his attention back to his drink and consumed whatever was left in his glass.

"Another one, sir?" The bartender enquired politely, and Yuuri shook his head. The bartender then went to serve another customer who is calling for him at the end of the bar counter.

Yuuri frowned, breathing heavily. Why does it suddenly seem so hot in here, he wondered, even as he tugged at the collar of his shirt. He shook his head, as he realised how his vision seemed to be blurring, and the already blaring lights of the club were starting to make his head hurt and making him imagine that the entire club is tilting to the right. Voices and sounds sounded muffled to his ears, even as Yuuri pressed the heel of his palm against his forehead, hoping that it'll ease the dizzy spell.

Just how much had he been drinking? Only just the glass that he had just ordered and the two that he had consumed earlier before Phichit had dragged him to dance, right?

Yuuri slipped off the stool that he is on, and had to catch himself on the stool, as his world started to spin even worse than before, trying not to fall. He felt both sick and warm at the same time. He found it almost difficult to breathe.

"You all right?" The voice sounded as if echoes were bouncing off an empty room, even as an arm wrapped itself around Yuuri's waist. Yuuri looked up through half lidded eyes and just vaguely recognised Anthony. "Had a little too much to drink?"

"I'm fine…" Yuuri's words almost slurred, even as he tried to break away from Anthony and find his way back to his friends. He almost stumbled again as he did so. "I feel strange…" He breathed heavily.

"I didn't think that it'd work this quickly." Anthony chuckled, tightening his hold around Yuuri's waist. "Didn't anyone ever warn you not to take your eyes off your drink?" He whispered seductively in Yuuri's ear.

Yuuri felt his heart skip a beat. Did Anthony slip something in his drink earlier?

"…Let go… Please…" Yuuri's limbs felt as weak as a newborn lamb's even as he tried to free himself from Anthony's grip, but he failed.

Anthony chuckled. "You're not going anywhere," he whispered seductively, almost dragging Yuuri towards the exit of the club. With the loud music and dim lights, no one noticed anything at all. "It's been awhile since I had a good fuck with someone as pretty as you."

Despite the haze over Yuuri's mind, he panicked, knowing what is going to happen to him if he doesn't do something to stop it, or if someone don't come.

"…No…! Let me go… Please…"

Yuuri barely realised that they're in the deadly silent carpark, and that Anthony had dragged him to a car in a dark corner of the carpark, unlocking his car with a light beep. Yuuri's limbs are barely responding to him anymore, even as Anthony opened the back door of his car and pushed Yuuri down onto the back seat.

Yuuri panicked even as Anthony got on top of him, with the man's bigger and heavier body pinning him down, with the drug rendering him immobile and weak.

"You're pretty." Anthony leered at Yuuri, licking a stripe up Yuuri's neck. "Are you really a guy?" He wondered, even as he undid the top two buttons of Yuuri's dress shirt before pressing his lips against his collarbone and sucking on it.

"Stop…" Yuuri pleaded, feeling tears beginning to form. He felt dirty and disgusting at having this man's hands all over his body. "Get off… I don't want this…"

"I'm going to make you feel real good, babe." Anthony leered, reaching down towards Yuuri's jeans and working at his belt. "Might as well put that pretty face of yours to good use, right?"

"No…! No…! Please…!"

Anthony was suddenly jerked off Yuuri's body.

 **XXXXXX**

Viktor is solely starting to regret coming to this particular club tonight, as the loud rap music isn't making his mood any better. And he already had loads of young girls—most of them barely wearing anything 'accidentally' brushing against him.

 _Maybe I should just go home and ask if Chris or Georgi wants to have a drink with me at my apartment,_ Viktor thought miserably. His sharp eyes then caught the flash of black, and he turned only to see a familiar person seated not even four seats away from him at the bar counter. _Yuuri?_

The younger man don't look so well, pressing the heel of his palm against his forehead. His cheeks looked flushed, and he looked disorientated. Viktor then frowned as the man next to him wrapped an arm around Yuuri's waist and lifted him up before leading him towards the exit. Yuuri looked panicked, despite the dazed expression on his face.

Viktor is starting to get a bad feeling about this. And something tells him that he should follow the two which he did. The carpark is silent, as it is already late at night, and anyone who is still in the area would be in the club that he had just left.

Viktor followed the two quietly, not taking his eyes off of the pair. He then froze as he felt a white-hot flame of rage consume him as he saw the man threw Yuuri into the back seat of his car and got on top of him. With how quiet it is, Viktor could hear Yuuri's pleas—and it is pretty clear that this isn't consensual.

"…Stop…" Viktor heard Yuuri crying out even as he approached, with that man currently pinning Yuuri down and doing god knows what to the younger man. "Get off… I don't want this…"

"I'm going to make you feel good, babe." The man leered. And Viktor froze as he heard the metal sounds of a belt being undone. "Might as well put that pretty face of yours to good use, right?"

Viktor could take it no more as he heard Yuuri's frightened cries as the man attempted to rape him.

He immediately threw the man off Yuuri and onto the ground, immediately driving his fist into the disgusting creep's gut. He knew enough from his self defense classes with the Fire Department how to knock someone out without hurting them too much (or himself). And while he would love to kill the man for attempting to rape someone after drugging them, he had bigger things to worry about.

"Yuuri?" Viktor turned his attention towards Yuuri who had passed out, and he frowned before he lifted Yuuri into his arms. He might as well take Yuuri back to his house before calling Chris to see if he could get in contact with Yuuri's friend for him to let him know that Yuuri is with Viktor.

Now more than ever, Viktor wished that he had gotten their contacts.

* * *

Viktor received extremely suspicious looks from the cab driver when he had hailed one down and ordered the driver to drive straight to his apartment. And who wouldn't when you see a man carrying an unconscious person in his arms?

Thankfully, the driver said nothing and Viktor made sure to tip him extra for his trouble before bringing Yuuri up to his apartment on the twelfth floor. He met no one on his way there, much to his relief, and somehow managed to get his door opened even carrying Yuuri.

The man is extremely light, and Viktor wonders how Yuuri even could carry patients when he barely weighs anything. Maybe Yuuri is extremely strong despite his delicate size?

Makkachin greeted Viktor at the door even as he entered, though the poodle whined as she sniffed at Yuuri's feet, even as Viktor worked on removing their shoes.

"Makka, not now, girl." Viktor smiled at his poodle even as he carried Yuuri to his bedroom, with his faithful poodle following at his heels. The silver haired man placed Yuuri down gently onto his bed and sighed before sitting at the edge of his bed himself.

Yuuri muttered something in his sleep, and Viktor looked up only to gulp, as he suddenly realised that he's all alone in his apartment. With an unconscious Yuuri. Who is looking extremely delectable and delicious in his dishevelled clothes.

Viktor stretched a hand towards Yuuri before snapping it back like he'd just gotten burned. He shook his head, tearing his gaze away from Yuuri, much to Makkachin's confusion.

No. No. He's not going to be the type of person who takes advantage of a drunk man. No matter how tempting that his crush looks like—drunk and asleep on his bed with dishevelled clothes, he is _not_ going to touch Yuuri. Not like how that bastard did earlier. And if Viktor didn't have better things to worry about, he would have killed that man for attempting to rape Yuuri.

Viktor shook his head, trying to control himself and ignoring the blood that went straight to his groin. He desires Yuuri, that much is for sure. But when he had sex with that attractive man, he wants it to be when Yuuri is aware and gave his consent.

Makkachin barked. And it sounded almost disapproving.

"Right." Viktor said out loud, standing up. "I'm just…going to go sleep in the sitting room." He told Makkachin. "If I stay here any longer…" He glanced at Yuuri and gulped, "I'm not going to be able to control myself…"

Is it terrible of Viktor to feel disappointed?

* * *

 _A/N: Once more, if certain events depicted in this chapter is upsetting to you, I apologise, but this is FICTION. This means make believe. Not much 'saving' going on in this chapter this time, as I want to focus on Viktor for this chapter. And sorry for adding in an attempted assault in this chapter. Due to the AU universe, some characters in this story might be older to fit the universe—like Phichit being Yuuri's age instead of being three years his junior._

 _As a side note, I think I've been watching too much of that 'Fifty Shades of Ereri' on YouTube and I feel like writing a Yuri on Ice story for that plot._

 _I hope that you like this chapter, and please read and review! Reviews give me inspiration to update!_


	4. Crisis

**Pairings:** Viktor/Yuuri

 **Warnings:** AU Universe. Non-canon. Brief mentions of real life disasters. More confident Yuuri. Older characters.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Yuri on Ice or any of the characters, but the OC characters belongs to me

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Crisis**

Yuuri groaned as he woke up the next morning, already feeling like jackhammers were jabbing at his head. Did anyone note down the number of the truck that ran him over?

 _Woof._

"Not now, Vicchan." Yuuri mumbled, even as a brown blob appeared in his blurry vision even as he tried to get over his splitting headache. "It's too early—" He cut himself off as he realised that the excited poodle in front of him is way too big to be Vicchan. "You're not Vicchan."

The poodle barked again, even as Yuuri sat up, slightly confused to find that he is still in his clothes from yesterday. He looked around, only now realising that this is _not_ his room at the studio apartment that he shared with Phichit.

"Her name is Makkachin," said a smooth voice. Yuuri looked towards the source of the voice as the poodle—Makkachin barked excitedly and bounded towards the owner. A silver-haired man that Yuuri is familiar with, seeing as how he'd only met him the day before.

"Aren't you…Viktor?" Yuuri said slowly. The fire-fighter that had protected him from being squashed.

Viktor nodded with a smile. "Do you remember what happened last night?" The silver-haired man asked carefully. With how much that Yuuri had drank last night and then being drugged, there is always the possibility that the younger wouldn't remember…

"Well… I remember going to the club with Phichit and the rest." Yuuri said slowly, screwing his forehead in concentration as he tried to sort through the haze that is his mind. "And…"

" _Didn't anyone ever warn you not to take your eyes off your drink?"_

Yuuri's eyes widened.

He then quickly looked down at himself, relieved to find that he is currently fully clothed. But… Did anything happen _last night?_ What happened after he was…uh… _knocked out?_

Viktor smiled sadly at Yuuri, realising that he must have remembered the bastard from last night. Hopefully, this raven haired beauty was already unconscious when Viktor had punched that bastard until he's unconscious. Though thinking back on it, Viktor should have made sure that that bastard is dead instead.

"Nothing happened." Viktor said quickly. Makkachin quickly went to Yuuri, putting her front paws up on his legs and licking at his cheek—a gesture that made Yuuri laugh. Viktor smiled—pleased that his poodle had made an attempt to cheer his crush up. He made a mental note to buy some treats for his loyal companion after his shift today. "I was at the club last night too. I stopped it before it went too far."

Yuuri was relieved upon hearing that. "I thought that I'd heard your voice, but I thought it was just my mind playing tricks on me," he muttered with a flush. He looked up at Viktor. "What time is it now?"

"Huh? Oh. It's nearly eight in the morning." Viktor answered, glancing at the wall clock in a corner. He then blinked, realising what Yuuri _might_ be concerned about if his personality is how he pegged the younger to be. "Are you on the morning shift?" Viktor asked.

Yuuri was taken back for a moment before he shook his head. "No. I'm on the afternoon shift," he explained. "I might need to go back home for a shower or something though—"

Yuuri's cellphone rang just then, and two pairs of eyes went towards the phone with the poodle case on the bedside table. Not even a moment later, Viktor's very distinctive ringtone could be heard from the sitting room where he'd slept last night.

"Sorry, I'll be right back." Viktor apologised before disappearing into the sitting room to pick up his call.

With a frown, Yuuri noted that the name being reflected on the LCD screen of his phone is Celestino's.

"Hello?"

" _Yuuri?"_ Celestino sounded breathless. _"I apologise for calling this early in the morning, and I realise that you and your team are scheduled for the afternoon shift today; but I need you to come in now."_

"What?" Yuuri was confused. Are they really _that_ short-handed? True, he realise that with the current political state of Michigan, both the EMS and the Fire Departments were really stretched thin. Yuuri himself had lost count of the number of times he'd filled in for a colleague or two because they were overworked to the point that they've fallen ill.

He distinctly remembered the unit leader of Unit Five mentioning once during a meeting that one of his teammates wasn't able to even go to the hospital despite his wife having her baby.

" _Have you seen the news?"_

"N-No, I've just woken up." Yuuri answered, confused, _not_ mentioning the part where he'd woken up in _someone else's house._

" _Check the news now."_ Celestino sounded distracted for a moment before he started shouting at someone on the other end of the line. _"Contact the Third Unit! Tell them we need them on site now!"_ Celestino returned his attention to Yuuri who by then had already wandered out to the sitting room where Viktor currently had his phone pressed to his ear, and was watching the news on the television with a grim expression. Yuuri understood why Celestino needed his team on site when he saw there is a severe car collision and pile up in the middle of the city area. _"Yuuri, we need you on site. I've already contacted the rest of your team."_

"…I'll be right there." Yuuri promised before hanging up.

Viktor meanwhile was also done with his phone call and he smiled grimly at Yuuri. "I'm assuming you've been called in too?" he questioned, and Yuuri nodded, already pulling up the Uber app to hail for a ride to the EMS Department as soon as possible—never mind he'll likely be sacrificing at least a quarter of his pay for the ride alone. "I'll give you a lift. I'll take you as close to the EMS headquarters as I could."

Yuuri was speechless for a moment before he nodded. At this point, he needs to get to headquarters as fast as he could. Countless lives are on the line here. Yuuri made a mental note to get his driving license soon—maybe a motorbike, as the roads of Michigan are nearly _impossible_ to navigate with a car, especially if you're in a hurry!

"I'll appreciate that."

 **XXXXXX**

The Second Unit was already prepping the ambulance—ready to ride out when Yuuri came rushing into the garage, breathless, as he'd ran all the way here when Viktor had dropped him off at the entrance before speeding off towards the direction of the Fire Department.

"Yuuri!"

"How are we doing on time?" Yuuri barked at a stressed Emil who is normally assigned as the driver.

"We need to move out now! All equipment and medications are in order!" Thankfully, Phichit came to the rescue, throwing Yuuri his equipment bag as well as his uniform. Clearly, his best friend had already looted his locker for his uniform before coming down to the garage. "Third Unit has already gone out there, but Alexander said they'll need backup as soon as possible. First Unit is handling another case, but they said they'll be there as soon as they could."

Yuuri glanced at his team—all who looked grim faced and ready to face the horrors that are soon to come with a car collision like what is reported on the news. "Let's move out," he ordered. "Mickey, inform the hospitals in Michigan to expect emergency patients."

"Roger that." Mickey nodded grimly, already getting into the side passenger seat as the others piled in the back.

Yuuri was already stripping out of his clothes and changing into his navy blue paramedic uniform even as the ambulance pulled out of headquarters, with the sirens above their heads wailing loudly as they did.

"Let's hope we make it in time." Leo murmured with creased brows, making a show of examining the equipment they have in the back, worried for a moment that they wouldn't have enough medication.

Yuuri and Phichit exchanged looks, with the former straightening his collar after folding his clothes and placing it in one of the sterile plastic bags they have in the ambulance.

With the current political state of Michigan and the issues with safety hazards lately, Leo's concern isn't unfounded.

"Let's hope so." Phichit said, worried.

All three in the back almost jumped a foot in the air just then as Emil honked loudly and angrily, scowling fiercely. "Damn it, get out of the way! We have lives on the line here!" Mickey was cussing next to Emil.

"What's wrong?" Yuuri got to his feet and stuck his head through the window that separates the back from the driver's seat.

"We got a massive traffic jam ahead of us." Emil scowled, gesturing towards the long line of cars in front of them, honking at the cars once again even as Mickey started speaking into the walkie-talkie on his side, requesting for police assistance to clear the road. "We're not going to be able to make it in time!"

Yuuri frowned, looking at the GPS device on Emil's side. They're still some distance away from the site. But if they don't make it there in time…

Scenes of the disaster that had originally inspired Yuuri to be a paramedic flashed through his mind, and he shook it away.

"Damn." Yuuri scowled before turning back to Leo and Phichit in the back who were staring at him to await further instructions. "Phichit-kun. Leo-kun. Get your equipment bags and a stretcher. We're going to need to head the rest of the way on foot. There are people waiting for us."

"Got that."

"Roger."

"Mickey, contact headquarters and request for further assistance." Yuuri instructed, already hefting his pack over one shoulder. "Then join us at the site. Emil, if you could, ride the ambulance on the people only pavement if you need to. There are people we need to get to the hospital as soon as we could."

"I'm requesting for emergency airlift." Mickey told Yuuri, already taking the walkie-talkie in hand and switching radio channels. "Go! I'll join you there as soon as I could!"

Yuuri nodded before the three in the back then left the ambulance via the back, surprising several of the civilians currently on the pavement who were all gaping at the massive traffic jam in front of them. A few of the youngsters even had their phones out, much to Yuuri's annoyance.

"Let's go!" Phichit said, determined, adjusting the strap over his shoulder even as Leo closed the doors of the ambulance behind them.

 **XXXXXX**

Viktor had seen lots of disaster scenes as a fire-fighter.

But this has to be one of the worst, if not _the_ worst.

Screams and cries could be heard all around him as the fire-fighters battled the fires caused from explosions in the collision, along with trying to get out as many people as they could—or those that they could move at least to not worsen the conditions any further.

The paramedics already on the scene were clearly overwhelmed; with the leader of the unit already radioing for further assistance and for emergency airlifts from the nearby hospitals, as with the massive traffic jam surrounding them on the roads, there is no way that the ambulances will be able to get the emergency patients to the hospitals in time.

Already, there were several dead from the car collision that the paramedics couldn't save, and have already covered their bodies with white cloths before turning their attention back to the people they _could_ save.

"Alexei!" The unit leader of the paramedic unit currently on the scene—Alexander or something, approached Alexei, looking extremely stressed. There were several bloodstains on his navy blue uniform—visible despite the dark colours of the uniform. The surgical gloves on Alexander's hands were also stained with blood. "I'm sorry. But we really need to get the extreme cases we have to the hospital as soon as we could! We can't delay here any longer or they'll die!"

"Where are the backup teams?" Alexei, the unit leader of Viktor's fire-fighter unit demanded, currently battling the flames licking at the car.

"Second Unit is on their way! But First Unit is currently handling another case at the local high school. They'll get here as soon as they could! We've already radioed for emergency airlift, so hopefully, they'll get here soon!"

"Alexander!"

Alexei and Alexander both turned towards the source of the voice; and much to both men's relief, they saw three paramedics in their navy blue uniforms rushing towards them with their medic packs and a folded up stretcher currently held by the tallest of the trio.

"Yuuri!" Alexander both looked and sounded very relieved. At the sound of the name, Viktor looked up, startled; before he turned his attention back to the wailing little girl he is currently carrying out of the half-wrecked car; with the little girl crying for her mother. "Where are the rest of your team?"

"Stuck on the roads." Yuuri answered grimly. "Mickey will join us as soon as he could. We just got word from First Unit as well. They'll be here in thirty minutes at best. Units Four and Five are currently handling another emergency right on the other end of Michigan. I don't think we can expect backup from them in time. Emergency airlift has already been arranged; but it'll be at least fifteen minutes before one would get here!"

Alexei nodded. "I'll get the cops to clear enough space for them to land," he answered. He looked at Chris who is next to him, looking extremely dirty and stressed. "You heard that, Giacometti? I don't care what you do. Clear a space large enough for the heli to land."

"On it." Chris nodded grimly before hurrying over to the cops who are currently blocking off the civilians from approaching the rescue site.

"We still have at least twenty people stuck in the cars." Alexander meanwhile was filling Yuuri in on the current situation while Phichit was setting up the IVs and emergency medication as Leo was already tending to the screaming little girl that was just rescued. "I'm taking three of the worst cases with me to the nearest hospital. Do what you can for those here still, Yuuri! All that we can do is to buy them time until we can get them to the hospital!" He gripped Yuuri's shoulder. They've been through the same training together, and he knew of Yuuri's tendency to blame himself for every emergency case that he couldn't save. "Do you understand me, Yuuri? Save those that _could_ still be saved. That is also a paramedic's duty." He held Yuuri's brown eyes with his own blue ones, and Yuuri nodded grimly. He understood that by now.

He is no longer a trainee. He is a fully-fledged paramedic—a unit leader. He had his own responsibilities to the people whom they could still save.

Alexei's face was pale as he listened to the rather grim conversation going on between the two unit leaders. "A-Are we really that short-handed?"

" _Yes!"_ Alexander finally blew. All paramedics have been furious with the management of Michigan for _months_ now; especially since there were so many lives lost that they _could_ have saved if only the roads and streets doesn't pose such a danger hazard, and if only they could have just made it there in time! "And you can thank your mayor for that!"

"Alexander, go!" Yuuri said firmly, interrupting the angry man. "We'll do what we can here."

Alexander nodded grimly. He had faith in Yuuri's abilities as a paramedic, and knew that the man is as good as a certified nurse by now. He is particularly skilled when it comes to disaster zones like this, with his experience with warzones. "We'll head back as soon as we could." Alexander promised before rushing towards the nearby ambulance, already hollering for his team to get in.

"Hey, we need some help here!" Georgi Popovich was screaming—having just used a metal cutter to cut the door of a car. The collision had practically wrecked the door so much that they can't even open it.

Yuuri was quick to get to Georgi's side. If he hadn't seen worse when he had volunteered for a time in Israel when he had just finished his training, he would have thrown up at the sight that greeted him.

The driver and the one in the side passenger seat were done for—Yuuri knew that much even without examining them, as large glass shrapnels have gone through the head and throat of the driver. The one in the passenger seat had its head nearly severed, and was burned so badly that Yuuri couldn't even tell if it's a man or a woman.

There is a young man in the back. He is badly burned, but Yuuri knew that he is still alive, though his right arm and left leg are at odd angles.

"Excuse me." Yuuri was quick to move, half kneeling on the car seat and examining the one he _could_ still save—checking if it's all right to move him. Though at this point, even if it would potentially paralyse the victims, they have to move them if they could still save their lives. Better they become paralysed for the rest of their lives than die there.

"Hey, get down! The car is about to blow!"

* * *

Viktor almost tore the door off the car that he had been handling, his face grim. Inwardly, he is cussing the management and the mayor of Michigan to kingdom come. How many have died now? And all because of the danger hazards that the roads pose, and because the EMS and Fire Departments were severely short-handed and overwhelmed!

It doesn't help when the locations of their individual headquarters were located on opposite ends of each other; and they were barely able to make it in time when answering emergency calls.

"Hey, we need a paramedic here!" Viktor called out, letting the door fall with a clatter to the ground. He glanced in the car—already immune to the sights of the accident victims, as he'd seen so many over the past hour. He grimaced when he saw the severed head of the driver on the dashboard.

"I'll handle it from here." The grumpy looking paramedic—Viktor glanced at his nametag only to see the name 'Michele Crispino'. "Help the others please." He added to Viktor, barely glancing in his direction, already working to check on the teenager in the back who is groaning in pain.

Viktor glanced around to see where he could help. He saw Georgi struggling with the car seats not far away; with Yuuri currently busy with an emergency patient in the backseat. His blue eyes widened when he saw the telltale signs of the car about to blow—with sparks already sparking from the backend of the car.

"Hey, get down! The car is about to blow!" Viktor screamed, hoping that he'll make it in time.

* * *

Phichit's face was grim, performing emergency CPR on the old man that he'd barely managed to get out of the car even as Leo was fixing a drip and an IV line to the arm, already injecting Epinephrine into the IV after seeing on his medical card that the old man had a history of asthma and cardiac problems.

"We need to get him to the hospital." Phichit concluded. "There's only so much we can do here."

And not to mention the man is advanced in age. He's more liable to die from this than any of the other accident victims who are young and might still be able to pull through this. Phichit glanced at Yuuri only to see that he's busy with trying to get an emergency patient out of the car. This had to be one of the worst car collisions he had ever seen since he had came to the States.

And as Phichit had volunteered with Yuuri and Emil at Israel right after they'd finished their training, he had seen war and lots of ugly sights. Even the time spent in Israel isn't as emotionally draining, as they knew they could send any patients to the hospital to get further help than they could give.

"The ambulance won't be able to make it here with the damn traffic jam!" Leo was almost in tears as he moved onto the next accident victim who is already long motionless. There are too many accident victims and not enough paramedics. The fire fighters were trying to help by using the basic emergency knowledge they had from that crash course just the day before; but to no avail. "Emil can't make it through with the traffic in the current state it is! Even the backup teams won't be able to make it here in time! We have to do what we can for them!"

"Hey, get down! The car is about to blow!"

Phichit was nearly knocked over from the blast as there was the sound of a loud explosion and the heat went up as a nearby car went up in flames. "Yuuri!" Phichit screamed, even as he shielded his patient from the heat of the blast. That is where Yuuri had been, right?

Oh God Almighty Above. Great _Brahma,_ Protector of All, please keep Yuuri safe…

 **XXXXXX**

Yuuri coughed as he sprawled on the pavement; with the larger body covering his—with both barely managing to escape from the explosion of the car, taking the young man who he had been trying to get out of the car earlier.

"Are you all right, Yuuri?" Viktor urged as both of them sat up, with Yuuri trying to catch back his breath.

"I'm fine." Yuuri smiled weakly, glancing at the inferno that is the car even as the fire-fighters tried to put out the fire before it spread to the other cars. He remembered Alexander's words to him earlier— _'save those that_ _ **could**_ _still be saved. That is also a paramedic's duty.'_

That's right.

His duty is to save those who could still be saved. Even paramedics and doctors are human. They are no match for the being called Death.

Yuuri coughed as he got to his feet shakily, still shaken up from his close shave with death from being burned alive if Viktor hadn't gotten to him in time. He glanced at the fire-fighter who had assisted him earlier—Georgi or something, and was relieved to see that he's fine as well, except for a piece of shrapnel having grazed him on the forehead.

Chris is currently fixating a piece of bandage on Georgi's wound—as the latter is quite adamant at returning to the task at hand.

"We're too overwhelmed here, Viktor." Yuuri said with a shaking voice, looking at the scene of the disaster and the number of dead bodies already lined up on the pavement. They're also running low on the EMS drugs, with the number of victims there are. "We need to get them to the hospital somehow, or everyone is going to die! Even those that could still be saved!"

Viktor bit on his lower lip. He knew that Yuuri is right. But last that he'd heard, Alexei is still screaming at the government official in Michigan responsible for flights in Michigan airspace to get the clearance for the emergency airlifts.

It's like to those higher ups, this _isn't_ an emergency at all!

"I'll check with my unit leader once more—"

The sounds of a helicopter cut Viktor off from whatever that he is about to say, and both paramedic and fire-fighter looked up—along with everyone else present at the scene. A helicopter bearing a red cross was coming down carefully, heading towards a landing space where a cop was waving his baton to direct them.

"Yuuri!" Yuuri was taken aback as he shielded his eyes from the sun only to see Alexander half hanging out of the helicopter, a grim smile on his face as he waved to Yuuri. Behind in the distance, Yuuri could see three more helicopters approaching. "We've come as you asked!"

"A heli-carrier." Yuuri breathed, clenching at Viktor's arm unconsciously before releasing his grip. A relieved smile spread across Yuuri's face. "We're saved."

* * *

 _A/N: Sorry for the long wait! And Merry Christmas to everyone! Here's to a good year ahead! I hope that you like this chapter and please read and review! Reviews give me inspiration to update!_


	5. Realisation

**Pairings:** Viktor/Yuuri

 **Warnings:** AU Universe. Non-canon. Brief mentions of real life disasters. More confident Yuuri. Older characters.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Yuri on Ice or any of the characters, but the OC characters belongs to me

* * *

 **Chapter Five: Realisation**

It took nearly an entire day just to get the most serious cases to the various hospitals via airlift, and even so, by the time that Yuuri's team was relieved by another two paramedic units, there were still more that were trapped in their vehicles, but he was reassured by the leaders of the two units that they can handle things and that the victims are in no danger of dying, unlike the cases from earlier in the day.

Now with the adrenaline going away even as Unit Two were dismissed and told to go home, every single paramedic felt the drain hit them all at once—both emotionally and physically. Even the call dispatch paramedics attached to Unit Two normally assigned to call dispatch duty have felt the drain, as they've been busy tending to emergency calls and even calling up the various hospitals and other EMT Departments from the other provinces and states for assistance.

Leo de la Iglesia sighed even as he closed his locker door, having already changed out of his uniform.

"Leo-kun, you okay?" Guang Hong asked almost timidly. Along with Mickey's twin sister, Sara, Guang Hong is one of the two call dispatch paramedics of Unit Two normally assigned to the call dispatch room, though they do drive out with the team occasionally if they're short-handed.

Leo turned around to face Guang Hong and the rest of his concerned teammates, half who were currently in the middle of changing out of their uniforms, with their movements sluggish at best.

Emil was struggling to change whilst seated on the bench in the middle of the locker room—his legs were so exhausted that he could barely haul himself back into the ambulance earlier. Mickey has to take over driving duty earlier when they were ordered back to headquarters.

Leo forced a smile on his face even as he shrugged on his jacket. "I'm fine," he reassured Guang Hong who didn't look convinced.

"Come on, it's not your fault." Phichit sighed whilst being seated on the bench, already changed and with his bag next to him. For once, his phone is nowhere in sight—a rare sight, as Phichit normally already had his phone in hand the moment he knocks off. "We did all that we could."

"You saw the scene at the hospital. And even at the disaster zone." Leo reminded Phichit, and everyone flinched at the reminder.

Even Guang Hong, as he had alternated duty between him and Sara by informing the nearby hospitals of emergency cases. He wasn't there, but he had a good idea just what had gone down, judging by all the screaming that Mickey was doing as well as the screaming and shouting in the background when he had taken the calls.

"How many have died?" Emil murmured to himself, pulling his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. "How many have died whom we could have saved if only…?"

He trailed off, not finishing his sentence, but everyone in the locker room knew what Emil had meant. _If only Michigan's governor had grown some brains and common sense and had the foresight to include emergency routes in case of an emergency._

Half the room jumped when Mickey kicked at the bench in the locker room, sending it skidding away—thankfully _not_ the one that Phichit and Emil have occupied. The Italian looked furious, with his hands balled into fists.

"Damn the mayor! How many people must die before he'd get his head out of the clouds?" Mickey snarled. "Celestino and even the head of the Fire Department have been petitioning for months now, ever since the orders for a new headquarters is to be built had came in! We're too overwhelmed here! Have been for months! We can't cope with all the emergency cases coming in, not with how limited we can do in terms of emergency escape routes."

"Don't destroy station property, Mickey." Phichit reprimanded. "Yuuri won't be happy."

At the mention of the name of their unit leader, Leo looked around. "Where's Yuuri anyway?" he asked Phichit. "Haven't seen him since we came back."

"Probably giving his report." Phichit sighed tiredly. "I don't envy Ciao Ciao, as no doubt he will have to report to the city council tomorrow just why and how the pileup even happened to begin with."

"Not like they will do anything anyway." Leo said harshly, and everyone turned towards the only American in their midst with surprise. Leo looked angry, a first for him. Though honestly, with the number of accidents and such and the lives that _could_ have been saved lost because emergency routes weren't plotted out, it had been grating at _everyone_ in the EMS Department.

Phichit knew from Yuuri that the other unit leaders were getting increasingly more frustrated due to the number of emergencies that could have been prevented, but happened anyway, because emergency routes weren't properly planned out.

The door to the locker room opened just then, and an exhausted looking Yuuri stepped in, looking as if he is about to collapse on the spot from exhaustion, due to the weariness in his slender frame and how he is practically dragging his feet.

"You guys are still here?" Yuuri questioned, walking towards his locker and opening it. He then started to change out of his uniform. "Hurry up and go home. It's been a long day for all of us. We have the day off tomorrow. So take the chance to rest up."

There were a chorus of agreements from the rest of the team. "Yeah, I just want to sleep all day." Emil admitted, heaving himself to his feet with some difficulty. "I think I'll call for a cab. I don't have the strength to walk all the way to the subway."

"Don't think too much about things." Yuuri told his team, as they were about to leave the room. As one, they turned towards their unit leader who looked solemn. "We did the best we could. Remember that every life saved today is due to our efforts. Don't forget that."

"Yeah." Leo managed a small smile. "I'm going home. See you in two days, Yuuri, Phichit."

"Yeah, see you." Phichit called even as the rest of their teammates left the room. He then turned towards Yuuri who fumbled with the buttons of his shirt, finally managing to do it up. "I can say the same to you too. It's not your fault. You know that. We did the best we could."

"I know." Yuuri sighed, picking up his bag. Phichit got to his feet and picked up his own bag, turning off the lights of the locker room as they left, waiting as Yuuri locked the locker room door with his key. "Alexander and Ciao Ciao said as much." He looked at Phichit who had already pulled up the Uber app on his phone and is hailing for one to bring them home. "I'm fine. Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine." Phichit reassured his best friend even as they both took the long trek down the fairly silent hallway to the exit. "So you didn't come home last night." Phichit changed the subject. "Where did you go?"

Yuuri tensed. "Nowhere," he said quickly. "Come on, Phichit-kun. Let's go home. I want a warm shower and my bed. Vicchan must miss us too."

 **XXXXXX**

Phichit was already gone when Yuuri finally woke up the next day near noon—easily the latest that he had ever slept. His roommate had left a note on the living room table, stating that he's gone to the game store to pick up a game.

As Vicchan seems really restless when Yuuri was doing the dishes left over from last night's dinner, yipping and wagging his tail the entire time, the paramedic finally realised that his dog is demanding for a walk.

 **XXXXXX**

Makkachin whined, licking at Viktor's face even as he sat on the bench in the fairly deserted park. It is a weekday, and not to mention midday, thus, it isn't much of a surprise that the park is fairly deserted.

His entire unit was given the day off today to recuperate, and honestly, Viktor is still feeling the drain from yesterday. It's not the physical exertion so much that he is feeling—he is a fire-fighter after all. He is used to the tedious physical work. It is the mental stress that he is feeling.

Hell, is this what paramedics go through on a daily basis? Viktor suddenly found himself growing a whole new appreciation for them, especially for one paramedic in particular.

Makkachin whined again, licking at Viktor's face, trying to cheer her master up.

Viktor smiled at his worried dog, patting Makkachin on the head. "I'm fine, Makka," he reassured.

There was a yip just then, and both master and dog turned to see a mini poodle not too far away from them, with a dark blue leash being attached to its collar. And holding the leash is…

"Viktor?" Katsuki Yuuri looked and sounded very surprised, holding onto his dog's leash. A look of realisation then dawned on his face. "Ah right. I forgot that you live around here too." A small smile graced Viktor's features when he realised that Yuuri might have been so preoccupied with the emergency call yesterday that he didn't really pay attention to his surroundings when Viktor had drove him to the EMS headquarters.

"You had the day off too?" Viktor asked even as he patted the bench next to him, and Yuuri got the hint, sitting next to him, also releasing the leash from his dog's collar, and letting the excited poodle run off exploring. Viktor did the same thing for Makkachin, with both men making sure to keep their dogs in sight.

"Yeah. Yesterday has been a long day. I'm still feeling the drain." Yuuri sighed. "Though I've been a paramedic for years now. I'm used to it. But it doesn't mean that it's easy having to watch people die."

Viktor flinched, recalling the number of people that have died yesterday. Sure, as a fire-fighter, there have been times when he couldn't save people. But he never truly came face-to-face with actually _watching_ people die. Yesterday was a testament to that. He truly saw how important that paramedics are to doctors and hospitals and even fire-fighters.

"You're taking this rather well." Viktor commented.

Yuuri gave a small laugh. "You didn't see me yesterday," he admitted. "I was mentally drained. I blamed myself. For the people I couldn't save. Ciao Ciao and Alexander knocked some sense into me. As did Phichit."

"Ciao Ciao?" Viktor echoed with confusion before he realised that Yuuri is talking about the current head of Michigan's EMS Department. "Oh. Celestino? I didn't realise that you knew him so well."

Yuuri shrugged. "He was actually the one to come and recruit me back when I was still in high school," he explained. Yuuri sighed. "I've been a paramedic for a long time. I've seen more people die than I've saved. Paramedics and EMTs are often the ones called out to disaster sites and zones. We probably saw more people die than soldiers or even doctors." He explained. "And I often had to make the decision to decide who to save between two people." Yuuri's face twisted into a grimace. He never liked it whenever he has to make a decision like that. "I once had to decide who to save between a pregnant woman and her unborn child. I had to decide whether to save a father or his teenage son when I was called out to the site of a car crash. I probably saw more deaths than you even did."

"Yeah, there has probably been quite a lot of deaths the last three years." Viktor nodded. Even Viktor has lost count of the number of times he'd been called out to one site or another due to accidents, not always because of a fire.

"The situation in Michigan is getting out of hand." Yuuri admitted. "I'm a foreigner, so I really shouldn't say anything. But… It is getting out of hand." A dark expression appeared on his face that even made Viktor nervous for a moment. "The entire EMS Department were pretty pissed off last night due to the number of people who have died that we could have saved."

"Pile-ups and blocked roads." Viktor remembered the disaster that is yesterday, and how the paramedics have ended up having to call for an airlift just to get the victims to the hospital.

Even so, there are only so many helicopters that the hospitals have, and it also took time to load the victims into the helicopters and to transport them to the hospital. The ones that have died last night probably could have survived if only the ambulances were able to take them to the hospital directly.

Yuuri nodded. "I heard from Chris that the Fire Department has been pretty upset for the last three years as well?" he questioned, and Viktor nodded.

"We really need to think of something as the new headquarters is getting built." Viktor admitted. "This can't go on. I've lost count of the number of accidents that we had the last three years. Yesterday was the worst."

"There might be worst to come." Yuuri admitted. He had after all seen worst when he had volunteered as a medic in Israel after completing his training.

"Let's hope not." Viktor grimaced. He was silent for several moments, watching Makkachin and Yuuri's dog frolicking around happily. "Hey, have you had lunch yet?" He asked Yuuri who looked bewildered, but shook his head. "Let me take you out to lunch. My treat." Yuuri looked bewildered, and seem ready to refuse. "I insist. I wanted to talk to you since meeting you at the station. Humour me, would you?"

Yuuri looked conflicted, before he sighed. "Just for lunch," he said.

Viktor nodded. "Just for lunch," he echoed.


End file.
